


HARURIN being a gay drama (CRACK)

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: just harurin being my fav idiots
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	HARURIN being a gay drama (CRACK)




End file.
